bighouseyoutubefandomcom_it-20200214-history
BigHouse Wiki
'''Andrea Casagrande, '''online conosciuto con il nome di BigHouse, è uno YouTuber, Let's Player e Gamer italiano. Il suo Canale YouTube è noto per trattare quasi esclusivamente Videogiochi Horror o vicini al genere. Costruitosi nel tempo una piccola Community italiana, BigHouse è ricordato dai Fans per aver portato sul suo Canale serie come Outlast, Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs, Cry Of Fear, Five Nights at Freddy's e molti altri Playthroughs divisi in vari episodi. La Playlist dei Random Horror, contenente il maggior numero di video, consiste in un'ampia raccolta di Indie e Survival Horror giocati nel corso del tempo. Buona parte di questi sono Demo o Kickstarters provati da BigHouse anche nella speranza di far conoscere al suo pubblico Giochi dalle promettenti potenzialità, come dimostrato nel video Song of Horror (DEMO) - Musica per i miei infarti!. Senza alcuna sponsorizzazione o aiuti da Networks di YouTube, BigHouse è comunque riuscito ad ottenere degli ottimi risultati nel corso della sua carriera. Il suo Canale conta attualmente circa 12.600 Iscritti e 600.000 Visualizzazioni, per un totale di 300 video pubblicati. BigHouse gestiva inoltre una propria pagina Facebook 'e un account di 'Instagram. Tempo fa aggiornava i suoi Fans anche su Twitter, ma decise di "sospendere" il profilo per dedicarsi maggiormente alle altre piattaforme social. Successivamente smise di pubblicare anche su quelle e per il momento aggiorna gli iscritti tramite la Community Tab di YouTube. Le Origini Della vita di BigHouse antecedente alla sua carriera su YouTube, è dato sapere poco o nulla. Piuttosto scarse sono le informazioni rivelate da lui stesso nei suoi Vlogs e/o reperibili sui social. Andrea Casagrande nasce a Monza (Lombardia) il 18 Maggio 1993, luogo in cui sembra risiedere ancora oggi. Nel Vlog commemorativo dei suoi 3 ANNI SU YOUTUBE, ma anche in altre occasioni, rivela di essere sempre stato un ragazzino molto timido, introverso e facilmente impressionabile. Andrea fece parte di quella generazione che conobbe i primi GameBoy e console quali la PlayStation 1. Proprio con quest'ultima avrebbe fatto la conoscenza dei suoi primi Giochi a tema Horror. L'amore/odio per questo tipo di Videogiochi, nasce appunto quando prova per la prima volta''' Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'. Si sa inoltre che Andrea, durante l'infanzia, era solito giocare anche ad altri classici come '''Crash Bandicoot', Spyro,' Duke Nukem 3D', Medievil, Silent Hill. Nel 2013 decise di portare la sua passione per i Videogiochi, gli Horror in particolare, su YouTube. Si convinse ad aprire un Canale il 7 Maggio 2013, originariamente chiamato''' Big House'. Circa due mesi dopo terminò gli studi, diplomandosi a un Istituto Tecnico. '''Big House' deriva dall'inglesizzazione del cognome italiano Casagrande. Nel corso degli anni, Andrea si vide attribuire il soprannome "Bighouse" da amici e compagni di scuola, finendo con l'abituarsi sempre più ad essere chiamato così che non con il suo vero nome. Big House '''venne successivamente modificato in BigHouse''' in quanto a detta dello stesso YouTuber, il secondo appariva più sensato. Andrea non possiede Canali secondari, e tutt'oggi BigHouse è l'unico che abbia mai aperto sulla piattaforma. L'inizio (fine 2013 - 2014) BigHouse ai tempi studiava per il Diploma e, non del tutto convinto di voler iniziare una carriera su YouTube, non caricò alcun contenuto fino al giorno 2 Ottobre 2013, quando pubblicò la prima parte del suo Let's Play di''' Outlast': [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUVIm_UAC2w '''OUTLAST Parte 1 - Il mio primo spaventoso gameplay!'] . I suoi primi video furono di scarsa qualità video e audio, migliorando però nel corso del 2014, quando aveva ormai preso confidenza con i programmi di editing. BigHouse aprì il Canale come "esperimento", per poi prendere sempre più seriamente l'impegno preso una volta resosi conto di voler continuare a pubblicare contenuti. A inizio 2014, avendo ormai terminato la scuola, BigHouse venne assunto come lavoratore dipendente in una S.p.a. di Milano (cosa che dichiarò successivamente nei suoi video, senza però rivelare granchè d'altro). In conseguenza a ciò, iniziò a pubblicare video con non troppa frequenza (1-2 a settimana). Il 25 Febbraio 2014 caricò [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yj2IhHcjo Enter the Big House!], tutt'ora l'unico video presentazione, Trailer del Canale, realizzato. Fu nello stesso periodo che vennero pubblicate serie come Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs e Cry of Fear, oltre a Horror con protagonista Slender e molti altri Indie. Non molto tempo dopo, quasi raggiunti i 700 Iscritti, nell'episodio [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMkpHiic_mw The Cursed Forest Parte 2 - TERRORIZZATO A MORTE ;_;] BigHouse annunciò una nuova categoria di video come segno di ringraziamento ai suoi seguaci. Ebbe inizio la serie di Vlogs de [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCa8ECVV27yJCCVoca2y1GHMEmGAFmRhP Il Salotto di BigHouse]. Nel Dicembre 2014, BigHouse attirò più Fans giocando Alien: Isolation e Five Nights at Freddy's. Raggiunse i sudati 1.000 Iscritti, il suo primo considerevole traguardo, festeggiato con il montaggio [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3SXab8iqmo (SPECIALE 1000 ISCRITTI) - Horror Montage]. 'La Crescita (2015 - 2016)' Nonostante il discreto interesse attirato, il Canale crebbe con incostanza. Gli Iscritti aumentavano lentamente e i nuovi video contavano poche Visualizzazioni, questo però senza contare i Gameplays sul secondo, terzo e quarto capitolo di Five Nights at Freddy's, che al contrario raggiungevano oltre le 1.000 visite e servirono da mezzo principale per la crescita di BigHouse. Il 24 Ottobre 2015 venne pubblicato il video L'incubo di "Five Nights at Freddy's" - Horror Montage, una raccolta di Funny Moments. Venne inserito nella Home come video presentazione (antecedente a Enter the Big House!) e nel giro di poco tempo diventò il più popolare sul Canale, con più di 9.000 Visualizzazioni. Fino alla prima metà del mese di Novembre 2015, ad attirare maggiormente l'attenzione del pubblico erano le serie su Five Nights at Freddy's o Let's Play su Fan Games ispirati a quella tipologia di Horror. Certi Random Horror e video su Alien: Isolation e Cry Of Fear ebbero comunque il loro seguito, tuttavia inferiore. La vera svolta ci fu quando BigHouse caricò il primo episodio di SOMA. Molti scrissero nei commenti di diversi suoi video, trovandosi d'accordo sul volerlo aiutare ad incrementare il numero di visite al canale. Grazie anche all'aiuto dei Fans che letteralmente "spammarono" ovunque il suo Canale, BigHouse riscontrò un successo maggiore, sentendosi in dovere di ringraziare più volte i suoi seguaci per l'appoggio e l'affetto dimostrati. Nello stesso periodo, decise definitivamente di abbandonare i Gameplays sulle Custom Stories di Cry Of Fear, rimasti purtroppo con il solo supporto dei Fans più affezionati. Ricevettero molti riscontri positivi anche il ritorno dei Vlogs (interrotti circa un anno prima) e i nuovi video, soprattutto su Yandere Simulator, The Joy Of Creation e Mods di Left 4 Dead 2. Giochi "non Horror" Qualche volta BigHouse propone contenuti che si distaccano completamente dal genere Horror su cui il Canale è incentrato. Questa scelta è spesso giustificata dal fatto che in tali Giochi, seppur non classificati come Horror, possano comunque trovarsi degli elementi inquietanti. BigHouse approfitta di ciò per realizzare video per metà creepy e per metà comici. Proprio per il fatto di andare a "giocare qualcosa di più tranquillo", si ritrova spesso a fare più battute e gag in questi casi che non quando affronta Horror che inducono una certa ansia. Gli esempi più rilevanti sono i suoi Gameplays sul già citato Yandere Simulator e su The Forest. Altri "non Horror" giocati da BigHouse: * Bewilder House * Viscera Cleanup - Santa's Rampage * Dark Deception * Lullaby For An Electric Toaster * Hello Neighbor * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Spyro Reignited Trilogy Dove registra La maggior parte dei suoi video vengono registrati nella sua casa in salotto (esclusivamente per i Vlogs) e in una stanza/studio, a differenza della classica cameretta come nella maggior parte dei casi. Eccezionalmente durante il periodo estivo, BigHouse registra alcuni video in un'altra stanza, nella sua "residenza estiva" in montagna (non è dato sapere dove di preciso). Sempre in rare occasioni registrò alcuni Vlogs durante le sue vacanze all'estero e nel Sud Italia. In tempi più recenti utilizza Green Screen per Gameplay e non. 'Rapporto con i Fans' Sin dal suo primo video, si è sempre rivolto ai suoi Fans con l'appellativo di Vicini di Casa. Così come il nome d'arte anche questo prende riferimento dal cognome (Casagrande) dello YouTuber. La Community del suo Canale è unita e abbastanza attiva. Tra i commenti dei video quasi mai si sono viste discussioni o insulti rivolti allo YouTuber o altri utenti, ciò evidenzia inoltre che BigHouse ha pochi Haters. I pochi dislikes sono un'ulteriore prova di ciò. Categoria:Navigazione Categoria:Community